Haddock Halloween
by Inuyasharocks01862
Summary: Hiccup is exited to take his brother and sister trick or treating on Halloween


Disclamer I don't own the characters of How to train your dragon. Boden and Una belong to my friend Kelseyalicia.

A.N. this story is based off of a drawing my friend Kelsey did called Haddock Halloween, which is also the inspiration for the title of this story.

Character ages:

Hiccup: 15

Boden: 10

Una: 5

Hiccup, Boden, and Una excitedly ran home from school. At the beginning of the day they had dreaded going to school, but throughout the day grew more excited. Why you might ask, well today was there favorite holiday, Halloween. It was one of the rare times they could dress up as something else entirely.

As they got to the front door, there mother Valka opened the door having heard them, they almost crashed right into her.

"whoa careful you three. Now don't forget to do your homework and chores or you won't be able to go out tonight"

Hiccup, Boden, and Una raced inside, and began doing there homework, after that they raced through there chores, making sure to do a good job in the process.

 _ **A little bit later...**_

Hiccup sat on his bed with his legs crossed putting the finishing touches to his costume. The door to his room burst open and Boden and Una ran in.

Una smiled at Hiccup. "So what do you think? How do I look?"

He looked his sister up and down. She was a princess, and wore a lilac colored dress that had a full skirt, and had a light pink design on it, in her blond and lilac tipped hair was a simple tiara with lilac colored fake gems in it.

" You look beautiful just like a princess." Hiccup said.

Una grinned. "Thanks!"

He turned to Boden who was a wizard, he wore a green robe and a matching pointed hat. (Boden's costume is a slight inside joke as his Voice actor, (who also voices Hiccup) was a magicians apprentice in the movie Sorcerer's Apprentice)

"you look great to Boden" "thanks big brother" Boden said with a grin.

"I got to put my costume on then we can go ok?"

"Ok" Boden and Una replied.

They sat on Hiccup's bed as they waited for him to get out of the bathroom.

Hiccup emerged from the bathroom wearing black pants, and a black hoodie that he had converted into the main part of his night fury costume, he wore a headband with night fury ears on his head.

They ran down the stairs trick or treating bags in there hands. Valka and Stoick walked out from the kitchen, hearing the three of them come down.

"Be careful tonight, and Boden and Una listen to your brother, when he says it's time to come home, don't argue, ok?" Stoick told his younger son and daughter.

"and Hiccup watch out for your brother and sister, and don't stay out to late."

"Ok dad! We will we're gonna take off right now!" Hiccup said.

"Wait, I want to get a picture of you three before you leave." Valka said

She took out a small cannon camera and held it up.

Hiccup stood behind his siblings and pulled his wings from where they hung on his back out to his sides, Boden stood on his left, and Una to his right looking like she might burst with excitement. Valka laughed a little.

"Say cheese!"

"Cheese" they all smiled

The flash from the camera went off and Valka laughed at the picture.

The picture showed Hiccup with a goofy smile on his face holding his wings to his side so they could be seen, and Boden and Una smiling happily. Una looked out one of windows in the living room jumping up and down with excitement.

"Let's go! It's dark right now!" she squealed.

With that, the three ventured off to the neighborhood.

 _ **A few hours later...**_

Hiccup walked back to the house with a sleeping Una on his back. She had gotten tired after about an hour and a half of walking and gathering candy. Boden was pretty exhausted to but refused to be carried as Una looked like she was about to collapse. Hiccup chuckled a little thinking about her tired figure stubbornly refusing to go home despite being super tired. He carried the two bags of candy in either hand, while also making sure to keep Una safely secured on his back.

When he got in the door, he was briefly greeted by there mother. After that, he made his way up the stairs and into Una's room. He quietly removed the parts of her costume that might hurt her if she laid down with them on and placed her sleeping body on her bed. He placed her candy bag next to her bed so she could find it in the morning. He had quite a good amount of fun even if when they went to Snotlout and the twins house they had teased him and told him to grow up as he wasn't a kid anymore and should've outgrown dressing up in a costume and going trick or treating long ago.

After making sure that Boden was in bed he went to his own room and removing his costume hung it up and placing his bag of candy next to his desk, turned out the light and went to bed smiling.

 **A/N: Please leave a review! Let me know what you thought! :)**


End file.
